far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper
"Whisper" is a former assassin based in Dragonsheart, Allaria. However, she was later arrested and sentenced to death before being given the chance to join the Detention Squad. Description When unarmoured, Whisper has a remarkably pale complexion, in part due to her heritage but also attributed to the malnourishment she suffered during her time in the slums. Like all Changelings, she has striking heterochromia and very dark hair. Her hair is worn short so as to lower the risk of it being snagged or grabbed. Personality Whisper is brash, arrogant and disrespectful to almost everyone she meets. She lacks any form of interest in other people unless they can give her anything in return, and even then she will only begrudgingly support them. She also seems to have an unhealthy obsession with murder, and regularly threatens violence against her allies (though these threats are generally empty). History Whisper was born following an ill-fated tryst between a human and a hag, and promptly abandoned in the streets of Dragonsheart, where she managed to sustain herself through theft and robbery. It was during this harsh upbringing that she learned to use shortswords and daggers with deadly efficiency, often ambushing unassuming passersby for their food and/or money. She eventually turned her talent for stealth and swordplay into a full-time career, taking jobs for all kinds as a mercenary and an assassin. Using the stash of money she had stashed away from her muggings of higher-class targets. she purchased her equipment on Dragonsheart's thriving black market and began to work. It was not long after this that Whisper was presented with a job that seemed too good to be true. The client was a wealthy baron, who sought the removal of a political rival. However, it later transpired that both client and target were in cahoots, and Whisper fell victim to a sting. She was arrested and sentenced to death, before Duke conscripted her into the Detention Squad. Relationships Whisper shows a measure of disdain for just about all of her allies, though she concedes that she has to tolerate them in order to survive. She considers Callie Blanc to be 'an irritant', though she seems to accept Songbird more than the rest of her team. Of all the members of the Detention Squad, however, it is Grace Lundier who irks her the most, in part due to his similarly dismissive behaviour, and also because of his skills in swordplay, which seem to make her feel inadequate and therefore strive to better him at every opportunity. Quotes Blah Trivia who knows Equipment and Abilities Equipment *Whisper's primary weapons are two Wakizashis, which she dual-wields. This style of combat allows her to cut many foes to ribbons quickly and effectively. *Whisper also carries four daggers. These are primarily used for utility, but they can also be used to fend off advancing foes through being thrown. *Completing Whisper's arsenal is a set of Lamellar Leather Armour - reinforced plated leather. The armour covers her whole body, as well as having a hood to obscure her face. The armour is jet black to increase its effectiveness at attacking from the shadows. Abilities *Skilled at stealth, acrobatics, and lockpicking. *Quick reflexes *Adept at striking an opponent's weak point whilst their guard is down. Category:Characters Category:Detention Squad